Mentira y verdad
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Two-Shot] Nick es de decir mentiras, como Judy es de decir la verdad, pero los puestos cambiaron cuando el zorro confeso sus sentimientos hacia la coneja. Entonces ella tuvo que mentir.
1. Mentira

— Zanahorias —La llamo tomándola del brazo y la coneja volteo a mirarlo con esos ojos violetas tan expresivos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Nick? —Le pregunto al ver para su sorpresa tal seriedad en su rostro.

Desvió la mirada por unos segundos instalándose en ese momento un sonrojo en sus mejillas y hablo posando sus ojos verdes en esos ojos violetas perplejos.

— Judy Hopps —Dijo y tomando aliento. Repuso— Me gustas.

Esas palabras comenzaron a hacer eco en su cabeza. Los colores empezaron a subir desde sus patas hacia su cabeza. Estaba roja y excesivamente caliente.

— N-no bromees con eso —Le dijo tratando de recuperar algo de autocontrol.

— No estoy bromeando.

Espeto, de nuevo, serio.

— Si, lo estás haciendo, siempre lo haces —Repuso cruzada de brazos intentando que la molestia se refleje más en su rostro que el hecho de encontrarse avergonzada.

— No esta vez —Respondió con una expresión que indicaba que lo decía de verdad. Que no estaba mintiendo. Que no era una broma. Que no estaba jugando.

Y en un momento la coneja quiso creerle, quiso decir también. Pero, no lo hizo.

— Ya deja tus bromas Nick, no caeré —Le dijo con intenciones de darse la vuelta y marcharse para dejar que su corazón que palpitaba locamente se pueda recuperar.

— ¡No es una broma! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo para que me creas?

— No me gustas Nick Wilde —De repente, le contesto clavando sus ojos violetas, en los verdes del zorro— Somos compañeros de trabajos, amigos, nada más y no seremos algo más. Si no es una broma esta es mi contestación.

— ¡Estas mintiendo! —Exclamo sin apartar su mirada a los ojos de ella, tratando de encontrar un indicio de que lo estaba haciendo— No se te da bien mentir... ¡Te gusto! ¡Me gustas! ¿Por qué no lo admites?

— Porque no me gustas ¿Por qué no lo comprendes? —Sin apartar su mirada, intentando actuar fríamente, duramente. Aparentando que las palabras que pronunciaba no le dolían como el hecho de que a Nick no lo estaba lastimando con ellas.

— No te creo, sé que estas mintiendo.

— Nick ¿Por qué creías que me iba a gustar alguien que no es de mi especie?

— Es mentira, yo te hago sentir cosas que jamás sentiste, te hago sonrojar, te hago feliz ¡He notado como me miras!

Ella se quedó muda, nunca creyó que iba a escuchar a hablar Nick así, pero lo estaba oyendo a la perfección. Entonces no pudo evitar tragar saliva y carraspear antes de intentar volver a hablar.

— Te quiero Nick, te mire como lo hago con un amigo que quiero mucho, nada más.

— ¿Es así? ¿Realmente es así, Zanahorias?

Ese apodo. Ese maldito apodo hizo que Judy sintiera como su corazón empezaba a estrujarse y sus ojos empezaban a picar.

— Si, lo es Nick —Espeto y con eso se fue de ahí con pasos acelerados, antes de que las lágrimas empiecen a salir.

Y Nick solo se quedó mirando cómo se iba.

Minutos después, el zorro se pudo mover sintiendo un dolor en su corazón, decepcionado. Motivo por el cual, comenzó a caminar yéndose de la estación, quien al estar en su hogar, este, sentado en su cama se removió el pelaje. Varias veces.

Recordando como Judy le decía que no le gustaba y como al final se fue. Ocurriendo de tal forma que fue completamente diferente de lo que creyó que pasaría. Este, se llevó la pata a la frente y dejo escapar un suspiro profundo.

— Estaba mintiendo. Estaba mintiendo. Estaba mintiendo —Se repitió Nick tratando de que sus palabras se conviertan en verdad. Y mientras se decía eso. Se acostó. Deseando que al despertar la coneja le diga que su respuesta fue una mentira.


	2. Verdad

Al estar fuera de la visión del zorro. Judy lloro con todas sus fuerzas mientras gimoteaba y moqueaba. Se fue al baño y se metió en uno de los cubículos. Se sentó en la tapa del inodoro y llevo sus rodillas a su pecho, donde las rodeo con sus brazos y oculto su cara.

No podía creer lo que recién había sucedido. No podía creer lo que había contestado. No podía creer que le había mentido.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Decirle la verdad no estaba en las opciones. Ser algo más que amigos no estaba socialmente bien visto. Ya era demasiado que los depredadores y las presas vivieran en armonía.

Una relación, más allá, se considera inmoral. Un tabú.

¿Y que si estaban en Zootopia un lugar donde puedes ser lo que desees?

Esa era lo única cosa que no podías desear.

Así que tenía que guardarse sus sentimientos como había planeado hace tiempo. Guardárselo en lo profundo de su ser y no revelarlo jamás.

Tenía que hacerlo. Aun cuando tenga que destruir su corazón y el corazón de Nick en el proceso. Y no quería hacerlo, autodestruirse era una cosa. Después de todo, la coneja pensó que solo era un amor unilateral y si era así, iba a ser mucho más fácil soportarlo. Pero se complicó cuando el zorro se le confeso. Diciendo esas palabras que tanto deseo oír y en sus sueños solo oía.

Y aun ahora, las seguía oyendo: _"Judy Hopps... Me gustas"_

Entretanto la voz de Nick se escucha tan clara y fuerte en su cabeza. Haciendo eco, una y otra vez. Derramo inevitablemente más lagrimas que limpiaba a medida que caían.

— Zorro tonto —Pronuncio con su voz quebrada, manteniendo sus ojos lleno de lagrimas cerrados — Complicaste todo —Añadió— Nunca debiste declararte. Nunca debí gustarte. Nunca.

...

A la media hora, Judy salió del baño con ojos rojos y viéndose lamentable. Por eso cuando abandono la estación lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo intentando evitar encontrarse con alguien y hacer contacto visual. Al llegar a su casa, se dio un largo baño, se cambió y se acostó. Deseando que al despertar solo ha sido un sueño.

Pero, no lo fue.

Lo supo cuando se despertó, lo supo cuando lo vio. Al llegar al trabajo, sus ojos hicieron contacto visual por varios segundos hasta que el zorro aparto la mirada. Y la saludo como siempre hacia, pero sin verla a los ojos.

— _Mírame_ —Intentaba decir con la mirada que él no observaba— _Hazlo_ —Pidió en su interior que se estaba rompiendo con cada evasiva.

Entraron a la oficina y Nick cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Llamo a la coneja:

— Zanahorias, olvida lo que te dije ayer —Ahora posando sus bellos ojos verdes en los sorprendidos de Judy.

 _"Dime que no puedes"_

Pidió con la mirada el zorro. Teniendo ese atisbo de esperanza.

— Sí, creo que es lo mejor —Contesto la coneja desviando la mirada cuando dijo eso. Nick se decepciono pero siguió hablando.

— No quiero que nuestra relación cambie porque no sientes lo mismo que yo —Sin dejar de observarla.

 _"Dime que es una mentira. Dime que te gusto, que me amas"_

Expresándolo todo con sus ojos.

— Sí, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, tal como antes —Le dijo intentando que su voz no suene quebrada como se estaba sintiendo, sin poder mirarlo porque sabía que iba a llorar. Su corazón en ese momento lloraba.

— ¡Es mentira! —Exclamo de pronto el zorro dando pasos hacia la coneja que comenzó a retroceder instintivamente hasta quedar atrapada por chocarse contra una silla.

— N-no... —Intento hablar. Mirando su cuello.

— ¿Crees que fue fácil confesarme? ¿Que fue fácil escuchar cómo me rechazabas? No lo fue Zanahorias, por eso pido honestidad de tu parte —Repuso molesto— Sé que me mientes, crees que no te observe antes para asegurarme de que sentías lo mismo por mí y así confesarme. Todas esas señales para mí no fue un error porque si lo fuera, en este momento me mirarías— Y con su pata tomo su mentón alzándolo viendo que los ojos de ella se cristalizaban. Al zorro se le dilataron las pupilas.

— Di, la verdad. Di que también te gusto.

Judy lo miro sin parpadear porque sabía que si lo hacía iba a derramar lágrimas.

— Es imposible.

— No, no lo es. Tú lo estás haciendo imposible. Solo dilo. Di la verdad.

— No vivimos en una utopía. E-esto, esto... ¡No va a funcionar! ¡Nadie nos va a aceptar!

— Te convertiste en la primera coneja policía y ¿Dices que esto no va a funcionar? ¿Te rindes sin intentarlo? Yo voy a luchar con dientes y garras por ti. No voy a dejar que te lastimen aun si la sociedad es la que está en contra. Voy a hacer que sea esto posible. Di la verdad.

Se acercó lo suficiente para que sus hocicos estén a punto de rozarse. La coneja parpadeo y lágrimas cayeron, con la pata del zorro que se encontraba en su mentón limpio las lágrimas.

— M-me... —Dijo en voz apenas audible.—M-me... —Los latidos de su corazón empezaron a incrementarse— Me gustas... te amo Nick.

Al decir eso, lo que el zorro deseo tanto oír. La beso, demostrándole con esa acción que junto a ella, en Zootopia; un lugar donde puedes ser lo que desees. Ese deseo de poder estar juntos sin miradas de disgusto ni habladurías en la espalda. Se puede volver realidad.

Y cuando se separaron. Sus miradas expresaban el hecho de que iban a luchar hasta poder realizarlo... hasta que se cumpla.


End file.
